Indah pada Waktunya
by Shinzoku Uchiha Part II
Summary: -REPUBLISH- Aku seperti terseret kembali ke masa lalu. Pikiranku bernostalgia pada seseorang yang amat kukagumi. Seseorang yang mempunyai iris mata sekelam batu Onyx yang mampu menenggelamkan siapa saja yang melihatnya, termasuk diriku. Seorang laki-laki keturunan Uchiha dengan surai berwarna hitam kebiruan. Dan laki-laki itu bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha.


**Indah Pada Waktunya**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang mega perlahan mulai turun di ufuk barat. Nampaknya ia sudah merasa lelah menerangi bumi yang sudah tua ini. awan putih yang terlihat seperti kapas melaju dengan kecepatan siput di angkasa mengikuti perputaran poros bumi. Warna jingga keemasan mendominasi permukaan langit senja. Para induk burung dan anak mereka bergegas kembali ke sarangnya masing-masing karena hari sudah mulai petang. Angin sore bertiup sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang jatuh dari pohonnya, membuatnya melayang-layang di udara. Satu persatu lampu menyala secara berurutan mulai kantor Hokage sampai gerbang desa Konoha hingga terlihat seperti pertunjukkan yang mengesankan.

Langit sudah berganti warna menjadi gelap. Namun tak sepenuhnya, karena bulan datang untuk menerangi umat manusia di muka bumi. Menerangi hati mereka yang sedang gelisah. Suara riuh kegiatan warga desa mengusir kesunyian malam. Para Shinobi berlalu-lalang dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Ada yang baru pulang menyalesaikan misi, ada yang mengantarkan dokumen ke kantor Hokage, dan masih banyak lagi.

Kepulan asap dari secangkir teh hijau yang masih panas menemaniku bersantai di beranda rumahku. Aku duduk di sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari rotan dengan memakai sweater karena suhu malam ini terasa sangat dingin. Tanganku bergerak meraih cangkir teh itu. Kutiup perlahan lalu kuresapi aromanya dengan indera penciumanku. Setelah itu kuseruput sedikit demi sedikit teh bercita rasa khas tersebut. hangat dan nikmat… itu yang kurasakan.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas. Kedua bola mata _emerald_-ku melihat puluhan bintang yang berkelap-kelip layaknya berlian yang begitu cantik. Bibirku tersenyum menatap indahnya ciptaan Tuhan yang terpampang di hadapanku. Setiap detail karya-Nya mampu membuat siapapun takjub dengan ciptaan-Nya. Kututup mataku menikmati sejuknya angin malam yang berhembus ke arahku dan membuat helaian rambut merah mudaku melayang-layang di udara. Pun pikiranku saat ini.

Aku seperti terseret kembali ke masa lalu. Pikiranku bernostalgia pada seseorang yang amat kukagumi. Seseorang yang mempunyai iris mata sekelam batu Onyx yang mampu menenggelamkan siapa saja yang melihatnya, termasuk diriku. Seorang laki-laki keturunan Uchiha dengan surai berwarna hitam kebiruan. Dan laki-laki itu bernama lengkap Sasuke Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Sasuke-_kun_', seperti itulah aku biasa memanggilmu. Walaupun terkadang kau lebih sering mengacuhkanku dengan sikapmu yang dingin. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak pernah jenuh ataupun bosan untuk terus menyebut namamu. kau mempunyai tatapan mata setajam Elang. kau juga mempunyai sorot mata yang berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Sorot matamu seperti menyiratkan dendam dan kebencian yang mendalam terhadap seseorang, kurasa. Sayangnya aku tidak pernah tahu kehidupan pribadimu karena kau adalah tipe orang yang sangat sulit untuk didekati.

Jujur aku merasa gembira ketika aku mengetahui bahwa aku satu team denganmu kala itu. Namun aku juga merasa risih karena aku juga satu team dengan bocah paling tengil di Konoha yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang ternyata adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Saat itu team kami dididik oleh Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi-_sensei_ adalah seorang Jounin dan mantan ANBU.

Yang aku tahu tentang dirimu hanya mengenai Klan-mu saja. Kudengar dari berita yang beredar bahwa telah terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran terhadap Klan Uchiha. Seluruh keturunan Uchiha mati, terkecuali dirimu. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku dapat mendengar jeritan hatimu meskipun kau tidak pernah berkata apa-apa padaku. Itu membuatku sadar bahwa sifat dinginmu pada semua orang dikarenakan kau kurang mendapatkan kasih sayang. Padahal aku ingin sekali mencurahkan kasih sayang yang kupunya untukmu. Hanya saja kau tidak mengerti.

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu aku mulai mengenal karaktermu lebih jauh melalui sikap dan tindakan apa saja yang kau lakukan saat Team 7 sedang menjalankan misi dari Hokage. Ternyata tak sepenuhnya kau bersikap cuek dan tidak peduli terhadap orang lain. Misalnya saja kau sering menolong Naruto ketika musuh hampir mencelakainya di beberapa misi. kau juga rela berbagi makanan dengan Naruto saat diikat badannya serta dihukum tidak mendapatkan jatah makan siang karena gagal merebut lonceng yang dibawa oleh Kakashi-_sensei_ saat mengadakan training.

Sampai detik di mana kau memutuskan untuk pergi dari konoha. Pergi meninggalkan diriku. Malam itu kau melangkah dengan tenang sambil membawa tas ransel di pundakmu. aku bediri beberapa meter di belakangmu. Aku tahu bahwa kau akan meninggalkan desa untuk memenuhi tawaran Orochimaru. Kuteriakkkan suaraku sekuat tenaga menyebut namamu dengan harapan kau akan berbalik arah. Namun nyatanya tidak. Kau hanya berdiam diri tanpa menghadap ke arahku. Aku berusaha untuk mencegahmu agar tidak pergi. Tapi kau tetap kukuh pada tekadmu.

Semilir angin menerpaku yang sedang berdiri kaku seperti kehabisan kata-kata. tiupannya menerbangkan dedauan pohon yang berubah warna menjadi kuning kecoklatan dan mengering. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kuucapkan untuk mengurungkan niatmu. Butir tetesan embun mengalir dari sepasang _emerald_-ku. Dengan disaksikan oleh sang rembulan sebagai dewi malam dan bintang-bintang sebagai pengawalnya, akhirnya kunyatakan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya kepadamu. Dengan suara lantang aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Aku memohon padamu untuk membawaku pergi bersamamu. Kau hanya diam membisu. Bahkan isakan tangisku tak mampu mempengaruhimu.

Kau hendak kembali menjejakkan kakimu munuju ke gerbang desa. Kupanggil namamu entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya agar kau tidak meneruskan langkahmu. Kau bergerak secepat kilat dan tiba-tiba kau berdiri tepat di belakangku. Hening, hanya terdengar suara desahan angin. Hingga kau membisikkan kata 'Terima kasih' di telingaku. Pandanganku mendadak menjadi gelap setelah itu. Dan kau pun pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di kesunyian malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'kringg, kriing, kriing!'

Bunyi telepon rumah yang berdering membuatku tersadar dari lamunan panjangku. Aku berjalan menuju sumber suara. Kuangkat telepon berwarna putih yang terletak di atas meja lalu kutempelkan di telinga kananku. Dari sambungan telepon terdengar suara seorang sahabat yang sudah sangat lama kukenal.

"Halo, Nyonya Uchiha… apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul bersama," sapa seorang wanita dari seberang sana.

"Halo, Ino. Hehehe… Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu? Ya, memang. Aku rindu waktu di mana kita bisa mengobrol bersama. itu karena sedikitnya waktu luang yang kita punya," sahutku sambil terkekeh geli mendengarnya memanggilku seperti itu.

"Aku juga baik, begitu juga dengan keluarga kecilku sekarang. Hmm… kupikir juga begitu. Bagaimana jika aku mengundangmu makan malam di rumahku, besok? Lagi pula Sai-kun sedang libur, jadi Hokage tidak memberinya misi untuk besok." Tawar Ino padaku dengan antusias.

"Umm… aku setuju, tapi akan kutanyakan pada suamiku dulu. Eh, aku mendengar suara tangisan dari sana, ada apa Ino?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Iya… ini bayiku sedang rewel. Setiap kali Sai-_kun_ mengganti popoknya dia selalu menangis. Mungkin dia lebih senang kalau ibunya yang mengganti ketimbang ayahnya, hahaha~" jawab sahabatku sembari tertawa renyah.

'_betapa bahagianya, dia~' _batinku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sambil tersenyum.

"Ahaha… ya sudah kalau begitu. Uruslah bayimu, sana." ujarku pada Ino.

"baiklah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Ingat, kau harus serba hati-hati dengan kondisimu sekarang. kututup dulu teleponnya… _konbanwa_, Sakura~" tutur Ino padaku.

"_Konbanwa_… _arigatou gozaimasu_, Ino~" ucapanku mengakhiri obrolan singkat di antara kami berdua.

Baru saja aku menutup telepon ketika aku merasakan dekapan hangat seseorang dari belakangku. Kepalanya disandarkan di bahuku setelah dia menghirup aroma rambut _pink_-ku yang panjang. Dagunya yang lancip membuatku sedikit agak geli karena menancap di bahuku. Tangannya memelukku dengan erat seolah tak ingin jauh dariku. Kemudian ia mengelus perut buncitku dengan lembut. Ya, kalau diingat-ingat ingat sudah tujuh bulan usia kandunganku saat ini.

"Telepon dari siapa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Dari Ino, sayang~" jawabku sembari mengusap wajah tirusnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Dia mengundang kita makan malam di rumahnya besok, bagaimana?"

"Umm…" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ayolah… kumohon~" aku memelas agar dia bisa memenuhi tawaran Ino.

"Baiklah, berhubung besok aku tidak ada misi." Lanjutnya.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-_kun_… aku sangat mencintaimu~" ucapku sambil menatap _obsidian_-nya dan tersenyum manis

"Aku juga amat sangat mencintaimu seutuhnya, istriku~" ujarnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku lalu mencium bibirku.

"Mmmhhh… Sasuke-_kun_, ayo kita istirahat. Kakiku pegal berdiri terus~" keluhku manja setelah Sasuke melepas ciumannya.

"Hn, pegangan yang erat." Tutur Sasuke sembari menggendongku ala _bridal style. _Kemudian Sasuke menuju ke kamar.

Di sinilah kita, menyatukan kalbu dengan balutan cinta kasih yang membara. Menyambung asa yang dahulu pernah pupus. Seperti halnya ulat bermetamorfosis menjadi kupu-kupu. Begitu pula dengan kehidupan ini. selama nyawa masih dikandung badan, selama itu pula akan selalu ada harapan. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanya mempercayai sepenuh hati bahwa segalanya akan indah pada waktunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**impianku untuk dapat bersamamu telah terwujud. Kini kau adalah milikku selamanya, Sasuke-kun. Selamanya~'**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***OWARI***

**A/N : Alhamdulillah… lega rasanya udah bisa menyelesaikan dan mem-publish fict yg satu ini. tidak lupa saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih buat para reader yang saya cintai. Jangan lupa kasih review kalian yaaa~! :D **

**1 REVIEW 1000 PAHALA **


End file.
